


A Shocking New Toy (Kinktober)

by TSsweets13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Electroplay, F/M, Hardcore, Kinktober, Smut, Some Degradation, read with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Anti has a new toy to try out on his girlfriend.
Relationships: Antisepticeye / OC, Antisepticeye / Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949542
Kudos: 3





	A Shocking New Toy (Kinktober)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my own list of kinks for Kinktober.
> 
> Day 30: Electroplay
> 
> THIS IS ROUGHER STUFF WITH OUR FAVORITE GLITCH!

Ere tugged at her binds on the headboard, testing them. She was bound tightly...but not too tight. Her circulation was fine and she had a little movement...but not too much. Her legs had a spreader bar between them to keep them open. And Anti was standing over her with a devilish smirk on his handsome face. She was completely at his mercy. 

“I bought us a new toy, Puppet.” He purred.

“Oh.” She whimpered. 

“Yeah.” He pulled out a machine with wires coming out of it which ended in electrode pads. 

She gawked at the item. What was this? Some hardcore bdsm porn? He smirked at her and ran a finger down her abdomen making her jolt a bit as it teased her with its light touch. 

“Now, now, Shock Puppet, we’ll get there soon enough.” He said, “First thing I’m gonna do is stick these pads on your body, then I’m gonna light you up like a Christmas tree until you cum like the twisted slut you are.” 

Ere whimpered. There was just something about him that made when he degraded her like that so deliciously thrilling. She arched her back as he jammed two fingers inside her dripping cunt and began a rough assault which only served to make her wetter. She tried to roll her hips with his hand but she could never match his demonic rhythm. When he pulled his fingers out she whined, she hated that he had stopped. 

He reached up and pressed them to her lips, “Open.” He ordered. 

She did so, ever the obedient one. He pressed them into her mouth and she began to suck her juices off of them. She moaned as she did. Finally he pulled them out and he smirked at her. He turned to the new toy and began to attach the electrodes to her body. 

Her breasts, her stomach, her inner thighs, and the areas right around her pussy. 

He grinned darkly. “There, now...it’s time to play.” He purred. 

He switched on the machine and began to turn the dials. Starting with her breasts. And as the shockwave was sent through her all she could do was scream and arch her back as best she could. It hurt, but only in the way she adored. 

Her nickname was Shock Puppet for a reason. 

He turned that dial off and moved on to her stomach. 

Then her thighs. 

And finally the area around her pussy. 

She kept crying out and thrashing about as best she could on the bed. And Anti was loving it. She was so sexy like this. Getting off to electric pleasure torture. 

He began to play with intensity and areas. And her pussy was dripping onto the mattress below her. She cried his name and begged for him to just fuck her already. But he didn’t listen. He would follow through with exactly what he said he would do. Make her cum from this treatment. 

And she was close he could see it in her eyes, and her cunt, as she clenched around nothing. She wailed his name and bucked her hips. 

Finally her orgasm came. After what felt like days and seconds all at once of his delectable electric torture. She came in a gushing rush of liquid. Anti just chuckled and turned off the machine. He removed the electrodes from her body and kissed each spot where they had been and then her lips. 

“You did so well, Puppet.” He said, “Let’s untie you and you can relax for a moment before I give you what you truly want.” He rubbed his cock through his jeans making her moan in desire as she nodded in agreement to his statements. 

Their night was far from over.


End file.
